Olympus University
by Arcmelos
Summary: Percy comes from a Roman university but after a tragic break up for his brother they left for Olympus University. Annabeth is Greek and the most clever student at OU and always does her best, but what happens when the past is comes back to haunt the two Romans. Romance, humor Hurt/comfort too! OC character. all mortal. rated T for language.
1. C1 Annabeth

**I changed the story line around so it wasn't similar to NychNymphs**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of what I usually wake up to on a Saturday morning, all the girls gossiping, laughing and unpacking from the long night and journeys they had. They had all arrived at Olympus University in California for the third year for their four years. Enrollment for subjects have been submitted, and the time to get some more people to join their sorority had begun. People that were here before had left last year, meaning all that remained of her friends in the big, empty Greek style mansion on campus, was Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Drew, Silena, Katie, Reyna and herself. The sorority mother, Mellie, came in every once in a while to check up on the mansion during holidays and spends full time with the girls when it comes to the school year. The sorority was known as the "Parthenon Omega" and was the best in campus, and well known at the university. Not to mention the fact that the University itself is run by her mother, Athena and Thalia's Father, Zeus. I got out of bed after having a nice, relaxing sleep and the satisfying crack could be heard resonating from my shoulders as I stretched. I walked over to the drawers and retrieved my clothes for day and a towel from the bathroom cabinet and went to have a shower.

I came out after a hot shower and walked into my room to change. I made my way through the hallway, seeing the hectic rush of the girls running around getting ready, I walked down the spiral staircase, and headed for the meeting room to discuss today's events. Piper, in pajamas, was in the kitchen at the time making pancakes for breakfast, "Annabeth!" she shrieked and ran and hugged me, "How was your summer?" She asked intrigued on the subject. I responded with a smile on my face, "Yeah it was really good, had my 22nd birthday and went out to dinner with some old friends. I made some new blueprints for this semester, for my Architect and design courses. How was yours?" Piper just shrugged and smiled, "Same old same old, getting bored at home, flirting with boys. Nothing new." Keeping the smile on my face I responded, "I'll be calling a meeting soon, to go over some of the details that are for this year, news and events and what not." She nodded and said she would be there in five. I called for everyone's attention in the household and we went over some of the news about this semester. Most of the girls were mid, doing hair and make-up and some were still in their pajamas. Nearing the end of the discussions, I read the last note out loud paying no attention to it, in a rather bored tone. "It is my pleasure to inform you, that we will be having a new Fraternity on the campus starting today, they will be taking residence in the Roman style mansion and they have been transferred here after a deposit was placed on the house in the University. From their time at Bacchus University, they were known as the best back there," I started to read the note a little more interested at a time and my eyes widened while reading it. "The Fraternity known as "The Pantheon Delta" will be attending for this semester and if they make an impression, here to stay. Signed Zeus and Athena, Head Masters of Olympus University."

The girls sat in stunned silence, until they all got up to go to the door to look at the Roman house opposite, in a record time. Outside I could see five or so boys stepping out of the doors to two BMW M3's, which later drove off out the gates, removal men were taking things like furniture from the back of the truck, and the boys stepped out to help the men carry them into the house. The one that didn't step out till much later had raven black hair, ray-ban glasses on, and reasonably built. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a reasonably expensive looking attire. This was the boy that caught my eye over the rest. "I'm going over and talking to them." Drew stated before trying to walk past me. "Drew you're still in your pajamas!" Hazel guffawed. Drew just shrugged. The raven haired boy turned around to look at the girls and slightly lifted his glasses to get a better look. He waved at us and started walking but before he could come over and introduce himself, I slammed the door shut. "Why did you do that for? I wanted to go see the cute blonde." Piper pouted. "Because we need to get ready, you can talk to them later" I responded. All the girls rolled their eyes, and I continued before they could say anything. "Right now we need to get things sorted around here, Thalia can you take the girls out in your car to get some supplies?" She nodded, "Come on girls." All the girls walked off to get ready. Later they stepped out and walked toward Thalia's black '65 mustang coupe.


	2. C2 Percy

Percy's POV

Arriving at the new campus wasn't so bad. Granted I will miss the way the old one looked after being there for so long but, I can't help but think about what life will be like here. Moving from different schools never was easy, even when I'm 22 and should be used to it by now. My brother bought the house and said, "We need a change. We are moving to another university for a while to see how things go there." Then he left. My brother is reasonably rich for what he does for a living. If he wanted he could buy the University. As I thought about all the happy memories back at old campus, we were pulling up at our new house. "Wow this place is huge." I said to my friends in my BMW, but mostly to my best friend Jason. He nodded, "Yeah your brother has good taste. Thank him for me the next time you see him." I looked over to the friend I had known since 9th grade. "Thank him yourself, he is coming tomorrow and he is attending this year because they have a designing course, seen as he wants to be a car designer he gets to do his dream at last. Well another one anyway." Jason laughed and stepped out when we stopped. I watched him and the others intently as they started helping the men with their things while I sat there texting my brother. **"Don't forget be here by 9:00 tomorrow morning, we need you to get some people in our Frat."** Seconds later he gets a reply, **"Yeah will do, busy day here atm, gtg it has to all be finished. Talk later.**" I locked my phone and stepped out.

Putting on the ray-bans I walked to the boot where my stuff was and pulled out my bags. I looked to my left as I felt like I was being watched. Turns out I was. The Sorority opposite was staring at me and the other boys. I chuckled before lifting my glasses to my head and started walking. As soon as I started walking, and keeping an eye on them, the cute girl with blonde princess curls closed the door. I just shook my head and chuckled again while I carried on walking to our house. I was amazed to see the entry hall. Marble columns rose up to support the roof, and the walls were white. Roman banners hung on the walls along with tapestries from different times. The house itself was truly amazing, I understand why my brother bought the place. I walked up the spiral staircase, dragging my hand along the gleaming chrome bannister and walked into my room, marked 'Percy's Room.' Looking out the window while unpacking I noticed that some of the girls were heading towards a car, one of the girls owned. I smiled as I took into account that the pretty blonde wasn't around with them so she must still be in the house. As if on cue the girl walked out and waved goodbye to the girls, as the black haired girl pulled out the drive, I noticed that the car was an old mustang. My brother would like to get to know the girl behind the wheel. Smiling at the blonde girl through the window, I made my way down to the front of the house where I found her staring into space, something I did a lot in my lessons.

"Hey." I said as I stood next to her. She jumped six foot in the air, "Fuck! you trying to give me a heart attack?!" she exclaimed clutching her chest. I chuckled and replied sheepishly, "Sorry." I rubbed my hand through my messy hair, now even messier, something I do when I'm nervous, "So, I'm Percy Jackson, new guy on campus. Obviously." I said holding out my free hand and grinning showing my pure white teeth. She took it, smiled back, her hands were reasonably soft, " Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." she greeted kindly. There was another awkward silence, "so just a heads up. We might be partying a lot. And if you are wondering what the noise is then, you know it's us." Annabeth rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Don't worry we do the same." She said simply, looking behind me. She nodded to point in the direction, "I think you are needed over there." I turned to see the boys waving me over. "Mhmm. Talk to you later." I said turning around. "Yeah, sure." She said with a, probably forced, smile on her face. I just walked back over to the guys who were staring at him. "Stop flirting, Jackson." Leo said with a wink. I smiled and walked inside with the guys for lunch.


	3. C3 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe I just did that. There I was watching the girls drive out the gate. Then Raven haired boy comes over and freaks the crap out of me. "Hey." I literally jumped out of my skin, "Fuck! you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I hissed at him. "Sorry." He replied sheepishly. After an awkward silence and him running his hand through his soft looking, black hair. He held his free hand out, "So, I'm Percy Jackson, new guy on campus. Obviously." he had really sweet smile plastered on his face, which made me smile back. I shook his hand, and noticed his hands were pretty strong, " Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." I responded warmly. Silence. , "so just a heads up. We might be partying a lot. And if you are wondering what the noise is then, you know it's us." He said with a miniscule hint of concern in his voice. I rolled my eyes and shrugged at him, "Don't worry we do the same." I trailed off when I was looking behind him, seeing the boy's waving him over, "I think you are needed over there." I nodded in the direction and he turned slightly to look. "Mhmm. Talk to you later." He said before pivoting on his foot and walking back to the house. "Yeah, sure." Before he turned I smiled at him, making it look forced. After realizing what I just did I scolded myself, what the fuck brain?!

It was about midday when I heard the sound of Thalia's old mustang coming down the road moments later. I walked over to the car as it pulled up in front of the house. I was ready to talk about what just happened. We all stepped in, carrying food and supplies for this semester and the parties we would be having. "So I just spoke to one of the new boys." I said nonchalantly. The girls stared wide eyed at her. "WHAT!" they all screamed. I rolled my eyes and explained the encounter with Percy. "You like him, don't you?" Reyna teased. I blushed, "No." she looked at me and smiled, "Clearly." We all helped unpack for the second from last year here. After a while, we found ourselves lounging on the sofas gossiping. Then there was a loud boom. We all sat bolt upright and looked out the window to see half the campus at the boy's house having a party. "Really, here for one day and they are already partying with half the university." Piper scoffed. There was a knock at the door. I answered the door, followed by the girls, to a very muscular looking Percy Jackson. He had changed from the leather jacket into a black vest top that was very revealing to his muscular arms. I stared for quite some time before Drew nudged me, and Percy cleared his throat. "When you are done drooling, Annabeth." Drew teased. "Uh, just came to see if you girls, want to come over to the party?" Percy wondered. The girls squealed and ran upstairs to get changed, minus me. "Nah I'm good, I have things to do." he sighed. "Oh come on. You haven't even talked to me for 10 minutes to find out if I'm trouble," he singsonged 'trouble, "you never know you might get used to my annoyingness." He joked. I smiled at his joke. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes." I turned and went to get changed, kicking the door gently closed on the way.


	4. C4 Percy

Percy's POV

We didn't plan on it, we had a party on the first day of being at Olympus University. We went for a walk around campus, to see where everything was. We got recognized as the new Fraternity and Leo, the idiot he is, screamed, "PARTY AT PANTHEON DELTA!" half the campus that was around, erupted and we had to run back to get prepared. So here we are now, at the house, setting up the party, and we had the speakers a little high for the volume and bass, when the music started. In short they blew up. Thankfully we have spares, thanks to my brother, and we put those ones up. Carefully turning the music louder, so we don't blow another lot, the party began and half the campus was at our house. Being the nice guy I am, I had a quick shower and got changed from my clothes I had been wearing all day, to a black vest top, jeans and my converses, I walked over to the girls house opposite and knocked on the door. The pretty blonde, Annabeth, answered followed by all the other girls. She just stood there staring at me, it was starting to make me feel a bit uncomfortable. A reasonably cute Asian girl nudged her and said, "When you are done drooling, Annabeth." I cleared my throat, "Uh, just came to see if you girls, want to come over to the party?" the girls squealed and ran upstairs to get changed, minus Annabeth. "Nah I'm good. I have things to do" I sighed,"Oh come on. You haven't even talked to me for 10 minutes to find out if I'm trouble," I singsonged 'trouble, "you never know you might get used to my annoyingness." I said jokingly. she smiled, the best thing I have ever seen in the world. "Fine. Give me 10 minutes." She turned and went to get changed, kicking the door gently closed in my face. I stood there for a while, until the first set of girls came out all dressed up for the party. "Go right on over, ladies." I said with a smile. They walked off to go flirt with some of my friends.

Annabeth came out looking stunning, I didn't know and couldn't help the fact my mouth fell. She was wearing a grey dress that went to her knees, it wasn't tight like a slut would wear, but damn it suited her. Her hair was done up and looked bouncy with her natural curls, and she had small little earrings in the shape of owls on. She rolled her eyes, laughed slightly, and closed my mouth, "come on seaweed brain." She walked past and I had to jog to catch up to her, "Seaweed brain?" I questioned. She just laughed, "Yeah, it suits you. You seem like one." I pretended to be hurt, putting my hand on my chest, "You wound me, wise girl." She glared at him, "Wise girl?" I chuckled with amusement, "Yeah, you seem like someone who always follows the rules, and likes to sit around and learn stuff." I said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and we walked into the house.

The music in the party was starting to get quieter symbolizing that the song was coming to an end. Looking around I could see some of her friends trying to flirt with the guys, Nico looked happy, sometimes, talking to the black haired girl, "Annabeth, what's her name?" I asked over the music getting louder by the second, pointing to her, "That's Thalia. Who is she talking to? He's kinda cute." she admitted. I laughed, "That's Nico, hope she doesn't mind just being friends with him. He's gay." She looked at me and back at Thalia and shrugged, "Maybe. they seem to have things in common, by the way they both dress it looks like they are into the same stuff. They seem to be enjoying the conversation either way." She pointed out. We then noticed Thalia jump out of her seat and tackle the blonde boy, Jason who was talking to another one of Annabeth's friends, side on with a hug, hurtling them both into the wall adjacent to them. Nico, Annabeth and I walked over to them. "Who's your friend Jase?" I asked, while he regained his composure from being tackled, with my usual smug look plastered on my face. "I have no idea." he said sarcastically, which resulted in Thalia hitting his arm hard. "OW!" he yelled, rubbing where she hit. "Ha-ha. Very funny, shall I go and find another staple gun for you to eat? Stapler lip." she mocked. we laughed, "I wondered how you got that scar Jase." I teased. "I'm his sister." We all looked wide eyed at her. "T, how come you never told me our dad was head here too?" he asked his sister. she shrugged. Jason turned his attention to the pretty brunette, "Percy, Nico, this is Piper." He said with a smile and a gesture. "Hey Piper, nice to meet you." we both said casually. She returned the greeting. "So Jase, you never mentioned you had a sister, how come this is only coming out now?" I questioned over the music. He shrugged and looked at me, "You hardly mention your brother." He countered. "Touché." I said. Thalia raised an eyebrow, interested on the topic, "Wait, you have a brother?" she asked curiously over the loud thumping of the music. I laughed, "Yeah, he is a couple years older than me, but he is coming tomorrow to start Uni at long last. Dunno why he is bothering to be honest, he's already working. I think you wold like him, he has and loves all Mustangs." I told her. She smiled. We all talked for a while, danced, took shots and generally had a good time, until it was around 2 in the morning where we concluded the party. Jason walked Piper home, Frank walked Hazel home, Leo walked Reyna home although she didn't look happy but had a good way of hiding it, Luke and Drew. I walked with Annabeth at the end. "See, getting to know me wasn't so bad was it?" I said with a smile. She looked at me and laughed, "yeah, it was good to get to know you, still don't know about you though." She said turning semi-serious and joking. I smiled, "You get used to it. See you at about nine for enrollments." I turned after winking at her, "good night." She smiled, "night." And we walked into our houses.


	5. C5 Arcmelos

**A/N: Arc wont be in the story very often, i just had to introduce him. the story is still about Annabeth and Percy so, Enjoy. I made this chapter for Arc short as it was just to introduce him, seen as Percy has a brother but you don't know his name.**

Arcmelos POV

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I am so late for Uni." I looked at the clock on my bed side cabinet as I was getting dressed. It read 6:00am. "Why did I have to stay so late working on next year's car?" I scolded myself. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where I grabbed some Pop-Tarts and ran to the garage. Picking up a random car key off the hook, I pressed the unlock button. The lights on my metallic red Ferrari 458 Spyder flashed. I ran to the door and stepped in, quickly putting on my seatbelt, slipping on my Ray-bans and putting my foot down as soon as the garage door and gate was open. I ate my breakfast in a matter of seconds and was soon on the motorway, following the signs from San Fran to California. Just my luck at around 7:30, I got stuck in some traffic. When I arrived at the university it was nearing on 9:20am. I put my foot down and came to the house in a matter of seconds. I looked to my right to see a nice metallic black mustang. "Nice car." I said to no one. I carried on driving onto the campus grounds where all the meetings were being held. Luckily I had made it before they were finishing at 10. I parked up next to the stand and people were flashing me looks, on why the hell I just parked there. I stepped out taking off my Ray-bans and walked next to Percy, who was handing out flyers. "Sorry, stuck in traffic and woke up late working on the new car for next year, last night." Percy nodded. "S'alright, we got some people for our Fraternity. But I think it is time for you to start working your magic." Just then a pretty blonde came over, "Hey you can't park the- Oh my Gosh. Your Arcmelos Jackson." I smiled and nodded, "I take it you have heard of me then?" I chuckled with amusement, "Heard of you? You are the two time world champion for Red bull Formula one and when your little brothers don't shut up about you, it gets embedded in your head!" Percy smiled, "Annabeth. My brother. Arc, Annabeth." I shook her hand, "I will sign some autographs for your brothers if you like. But as of now, I'm on a break from racing, I want to do some stuff at Uni, maybe go into an early retirement." I replied, "Anyway, Percy. Flyers." I said holding out my hand for him to place them in my hand. After about 40 minutes of handing out flyers to people that knew who I was, we now have the new people: Grover, Chris, Charles and Tyson.

**A/N: this is all for now, i need to write some stuff for my other books, i will maybe upload chapter 6 tonight or tomorrow morning! read my other books if you haven't done so already!**


	6. C6 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

I really didn't expect Percy Jackson's brother to be Arcmelos Jackson. We were handing out our flyers to get some people into our sorority, we have Juniper, Clarisse and Calypso, so far. Then the strangest thing happens. Some guy drives up on to the grass in a Ferrari and parks next to the Pantheon Delta stand. I was livid. He just got out of his car, wearing a dark leather jacket, Ray-ban glasses, reasonably built and. was that No Fear clothing? "Too much time with Thalia." I told myself. I watched him walk straight over to Percy, lifting his glasses, and started talking. I walked over to them, ignoring the girls talking to me and started to have a rant, "Hey you can't park the- Oh my Gosh. You're Arcmelos Jackson." He smiled and laughed, "I take it you have heard of me then?" I let out a snort of derision, "Heard of you? You are the two time world champion for Red bull Formula one." I said in a tone in between obviousness and sarcastic, "when your little brothers don't shut up about you, it gets embedded in your head!" Percy smiled, "Annabeth. My brother. Arc, Annabeth." He held out his hand and I shook it, "I will sign some autographs for your brothers if you like. But as of now, I'm on a break from racing, I want to do some stuff at Uni, maybe go into an early retirement." He said. My eyes widened at the sound of that and he continued, "Anyway, Percy. Flyers." Percy handed him his flyers and proceeded to hand out the flyers. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was Arcmelos Jackson?" I whisper yelled at Percy. He shrugged, "Don't really care. Yeah we are family but ever since his break up, he has been acting like a complete rich snob. Hence why we are here. He bought the house and our placement because he wanted to get away from Bacchus University, it reminded him to much of his ex. plus they didn't have a design course there so." Percy explained. "Heard that. I am not a rich snob, if I was then why do I give half the money to charity each year?" Arc countered. "Touché." Percy replied with a light chuckle. "Okay, not a total rich snob, but his money does come in handy." He said smiling, "Thank you!" Arc said to Percy, with a chuckle.

"Wait. You are doing the design course?" I asked him. He nodded "Yeah, I wanted to be a car designer ever since I started racing when I was 16, now I have a job at Red Bull I can. Why?" he asked. "Oh no reason, just that you will be in the same class as Thalia and I." he turned around, "Who's Thalia?" Percy stepped into the conversation, "the girl who owns the mustang. That one there." He said pointing toward the black haired girl. Arc nodded his head, "she has good taste in cars." He replied and carried on handing out flyers. I walked back over to the girls, "So? Who is that?" Thalia wondered, I could tell she was eying him up. "That is Percy's brother, you should go talk to him. You have a lot in common you know." I said egging her on to do so. I was shocked when she actually did. When 10 o'clock came, we packed up and headed back to the house. Thalia came over, with a big grin on her face. "He gave me his number." She squealed. I laughed, "Told you, you had a lot in common. I'm happy for you. But do you actually know who that is?" I wondered. She scoffed, "of course I do. I'm not stupid. Before my mom died she used to glance at Formula one with her dad and brother. We are going on a date after class tomorrow." She said giddily. They all walked back into the house and got ready for lunch.

**A/N: I have deduced that no one likes to hear about the stuff in this chapter and the previous due to the lack of views, unless people just haven't read this part yet, this will be the last time you hear of motorsport, Arc will be shown in the story from time to time in Percy's POV and Annabeth's. Enjoy! next chapter will be out later or tomorrow it is in the middle of being written. leave some suggestions on what i can write for the monday lessons for Annabeth and Percy.**


	7. C7 Percy

Percy's POV

We introduced ourselves to all the new people in our Fraternity, Grover is studying in the law for nature, basically being a lawyer for companies that are trying to preserve nature from people like poachers and lumber jacks and stuff, or something like that, Chris was into sword fighting at a young age, so he is going to study sword fighting and war in ancient history. Charles was quite a beefy guy, so he was studying Physical Education along with being a blacksmith and Tyson, being a really good friend of Charles, was also studying blacksmithing but he was constantly doing it. Leo was studying tinkering and construction, along with blacksmithing. Must be popular. Luke was with Chris with the sword fighting, Jason was studying Physical Education and sword fighting. Frank was studying in ancient wars, along with his Chinese heritage, Nico was studying science and sword fighting. while Arc and I was studying two of the same subjects. We were both studying P.E but specifically, swimming and endurance running, along with Marine biology. However Arc had a lot more on his plate, he was also studying Physics along with computer design, like Annabeth. He is going to have a lot of coursework to do. After settling in, we all planned on having dinner at a restaurant, thanks to Arc, and we invited the girls out too. Thalia, Arcs sort of girlfriend, was ecstatic to say the least. Jason had asked Piper out and was coming along too. Luke went out with Drew for dinner, his treat, and Frank took Hazel to see a movie. Leo and Reyna was still somewhat unsure with each other, well Leo really liked her but I don't think it was vice versa. And then there was the awkwardness of Annabeth and me. So it was going to be, Thalia and Arc, Piper and Jason and, if she wanted too, Annabeth and me.

I walked over to the door with Arc when Jason started walking over to us to come get Piper. Arc was wearing a white suit shirt, no tie and top button un-done and had a black blazer on over the top. He was nervously tossing the keys in his hand up in the air, before knocking on their door. Annabeth answered. "Thalia, Piper boys are here!" she yelled up the stairs. "Seaweed brain." She nodded to me with a smile. Jason and Arc were trying to hold back their laughter and smirks until they saw their dates. Their jaws hit the floor. Thalia was wearing a black dress, like the one Annabeth wore but was black instead of grey with light make up. Piper had put her hair in plaits and had a blue feather in one of them that hung over the side of her head, also wearing a dress like Thalia's but was light blue. "Wow you look." They both said at the same time, "amazing." The pause was even the same as if they had rehearsed it, I smiled slightly. I looked at Annabeth and was about to speak when Arc tossed Jason and I a pair of keys, "I had some of the guys drop some cars off. Jason you got the Corvette and Perce you got the Maserati. Do not wreck them." He said with a dead serious tone. I was quite upset to see that Annabeth was wearing normal clothes, the boys walked off with their dates on their arms, towards the cars. "Take it you aren't coming then?" I said with a glum look on my face, she looked at me and realized my attire suggested that I thought she was. "Sorry, I was planning on having a night in with Reyna, Clarisse and Juniper. Cali has gone out with a friend so it's just us four. I will see you tomorrow." She was starting to slowly close the door, I stuck my foot in the door, "Please wise girl. I honestly feel left out with the guys. I am going alone and it is going to be awkward as fuck with just me on my own when they're on a date. Please?" I said with pleading eyes. "I'm not thinking it as a date, I'm going like this. Deal?" My eyes lit up, "Thank you, Thank you a million times thank you." She grabbed her purse, phone and keys and walked out the door and we walked to the bright red Maserati.

The guys were sitting in their cars waiting for us, "Where are we going?" I asked Arc. He looked up from his phone and held his finger up to signal give me a minute, "Look I don't care how much you need me there. A, I'm now at Uni. B, I am no longer racing after this season and C, I'm going on a date. No you can't fire me I own half the company. Yes when I have spare time I will come and sort things out, yes when it is my Holiday's here. No I don't know when they are I just got here. Look I will call you after my first class tomorrow, yes I will design some stuff and send it over. Goodbye." He threw the phone in the glove box, "Fucking hell." He huffed, "restaurant wise we are going to the new five star one, Dionysus. It's really classy and expensive so order whatever." He said bitterly scratching his forehead. I held the door open for Annabeth who stepped in and sat down, putting on her seatbelt. "Did they seriously try and fire you?" I asked in between a chuckle. "Yeah, they want me to go back and test out next year's car and front wing. Even though I have told them I have quit racing and started designing for them, they still insist on me testing the car, even though they have someone for that! Anyway I will shut up now, phone is staying in the glove box and not being answered until tomorrow." Just then it started ringing, he let out an aggravated grunt, "One sec." he pulled out the phone, threw open the door and walked into the house. He came back seconds later and sat in the car, putting on his seatbelt and starting the Ferrari. "Sorry about that." He said to Thalia. "It's alright." She replied with a smile. "By the way, you might want to stick these on. Pap's are always outside that place, and when I am around along with celebrities, you get the picture no pun intended." He tossed us all a pair of glasses. He placed another phone in his pocket and done the hand-to-pockets check. Wallet, Home phone, Keys and put on his Ray-Bans. I did the same.

I sat in the car and followed Arc and Jason in a line, toward the restaurant. "So" I said trying to strike up a conversation. "So yourself." She said smiling at me. I looked over to her, "What are you studying this year?" I asked. She perked up and started rambling on about it, "Oh I'm doing the computer design course with Arc and Thalia as you know, but I am also studying architecture courses, designing something's in that and using it for my computer designing course. It is so cool some of the stuff I designed, you have me to thank for the house and the Gym. I designed those and my house for a project on my first year here." She said smiling proudly at me. "Seriously? I am not one for architecture, but I really like the house. I understand why Arc bought the place, he must have liked it too because he doesn't like architecture either. The gym I haven't seen yet but we will be seeing that tomorrow after my lessons." She stared at me inquisitively, "What are you studying?" I cleared my throat, "Oh, uh. Arc and I are studying endurance running and swimming, along with marine biology. Like we did back at Bacchus University." We stopped at a traffic light, behind Jason. After that we arrived at the restaurant, and surprise, surprise there was the Paparazzi. Cameras flashed as we all walked into the restaurant and went to our table. After a couple of hours we were starting to finish up while Arc went and paid for the bill. "Dude seriously. Where do you stick it all? You finished off my dessert and yours!" he laughed.

Arc came back and helped Thalia from her seat, Jason did the same and Annabeth just stood up with me at the same time. "Thalia, do you wanna go for a drive for a while?" Her eyes beamed at my brother, "Yeah sure." I watched her walk with him to the car. Piper and Jason went out too, leaving Annabeth and I alone. We drove back making small talk and eventually driving up to the houses. "I had a fun time tonight, thanks for coming." She smiled and nodded, "Do you mind if I walk to class with you tomorrow?" I asked. She hesitated, "yeah sure, meet me out here at 8:15?" I smiled, "will do. See you tomorrow." We both stepped out the car and walked to our houses, I locked the car on the way.


	8. C8 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

I walked into the house to be greeted by the girls, it was about midnight when we got back from our 'Date' but still no Piper or Thalia. "So how was it?" Silena asked inquisitively. I felt a blush, rise to my cheeks. "It was….. I don't know. Fun?" all the girls cooed. "Did he kiss you goodnight?" Drew teased. I gave her a look of shock, "what? No! It wasn't a date for us, he didn't want to go alone with the two dates. So I went with him!" I explained. All the girls just stared at me blankly, "it was a date for him. Did you think about that?" Hazel wondered. I didn't, I just thought of it as going out to dinner with a friend. My silence was an answer to all of the girls. They nodded their heads and left me to think about what just happened. I went to bed after a while and tried to get some sleep as I kept thinking about what Hazel said. "Was it a date for him? Was I happy knowing whether or not it was to him?" I asked myself. After some time I fell asleep.

I was woken by the sun streaming in through the curtains. A certain ray that insisted on blinding me, as it was in my right eye. I raised my hand to look at the clock, 7:30am. I got up and went to have a shower, the questions still rattling through my head as I thought about it. After nearly 30 minutes in the shower, I stepped out and went to my drawers to get ready. I bumped into Thalia on the way out of my room, "Hey how was last night?" I asked. She smiled at me and beamed about what happened, "it was amazing! We went to a club after, had a dance, talked, got to know each other some more. After my classes we are going out again tonight. He is taking me to the beach for a romantic evening looking out at the sunset by a fire, I think he really likes me." She smiled dreamily, "Okay, where is my best friend Thalia? I have never seen you like this before!" I scoffed. She just smiled and continued walking with me to the kitchen. 8:05am Percy is coming to get me this morning. "Oh shit." I said out loud. Thalia looked at me confused, "What?" I was speechless I had complete forgot about meeting Percy this morning. "I'm walking to class with Percy this morning. I completely forgot!" I yelled. Thalia looked at me bewildered, "So? You can walk with Arc and I too. We all have design first." She reminded me. My face went softer at the thought of that. "Thalia can I ask you something?" in between bites of toast, "shoot." She answered. "Do you think last night was a date between me and Percy?" she swallowed and laughed. "I think that is something you have to find out, Annie." She said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Don't call me Annie." I half growled and whined.

8:15 came and Thalia and I was out the door walking along the path. Arc greeted her by kissing her check and hugging her. Percy jutted his chin to me, I laughed. "Did you just jut your chin at me?" he semi-blushed, "Yeah, So?" he laughed. Walking along to class making small talk it sprang to mind. "Ooo! I forgot. This Thursday we are having a party, you guys are invited and you can invite some people from your New York Uni, if you like." Percy and Arc nodded, "sweet! I can't wait to see Zoe again, it's been a while." Percy exclaimed. Zoe? I thought. "You still talk to her then?" Arc asked. I felt something in my stomach twist. Was I getting jealous? The rest of the conversation went in a blur, I heard Percy saying things, "Zoe…. Amazing Archer…. Funny…." I didn't realize we had arrived at the computer room. I walked in paying no attention to Percy saying "see ya later." And sat down at the computer. Arc and Thalia sat next to me. "Wow. He is such an idiot and slow sometimes." Arc said bluntly, turning on the computer. The lesson went by like a blur, Arc had a lesson with Percy after and no doubt wanted to talk to him, until his phone went off in his pocket. He excused himself and went out. He came back looking pissed. "Sorry T, the stupid idiots blew up the engine at the factory and destroyed the car. I have to go re-design the stupid thing. I will make it back for our date. I will be there for a couple of hours so I will see you two later." He pecked her on the lips and told the lecturer his dilemma. He allowed him to leave but has to come back tomorrow with something he has designed tomorrow morning. Thalia walked off to her next class, leaving me to think about what Percy had said. I walked around mumbling to myself, until I found myself outside by the blacksmiths. "This shouldn't bother me. So what if he likes someone else. It's not like he likes me back or." I asked myself but was cut off by a response and voice I wasn't expecting. "That is most wise, do not get involved with him." I looked up to meet face to face with a cold mirrored grey eyed stare of a woman standing in front of me on the steps. "Mo-mother?" I gasped.


	9. C9 Percy

Percy's POV

I have no idea what I did. One minute things between Annabeth and me are perfect, next thing I know she is ignoring me. I dropped her off at her class and she didn't even say bye, I saw her around after lessons tried talking to her. Nothing. She seemed pissed for some reason. Anyway I walking to the gym to go meet Arc, but bumped into him as he was leaving, "Guys blew up the car, I have to go to the design centre to remodel it." He left and walked to his Ferrari and drove back to San Fran. I walked a bit further to see Annabeth and someone talking, I walked over to see if she was okay to talk.

I stopped by a tree, and could hear them arguing. "-Have no right to interfere with who I like! If I like him, I will do whatever I want, he will not become a distraction to my work!" Annabeth reasoned. Who was she talking about? A colder venom filled voice responded, "Look. His father Poseidon, is a very hurtful person. I don't want you getting hurt too by an insolent boy of his." The Head mistresses voice responded with hatred. I was livid. She was talking badly about my father, who I didn't even know and she was comparing me with him! "If you don't like them, why did you accept his brothers donation, mother?" at that point I walked round the tree and stepped in the conversation next to Annabeth, I couldn't care less. "How dare you eaves drop on" I cut her off, snapping at her. "NO! How dare you compare me to a person I never knew! My 'Father'," I said using my fingers for quote marks, "Was a bastard! He left me with Arc when I was born to fend for ourselves, with our shit head of an uncle! Our mother died giving birth to me and if it wasn't for Arc we wouldn't be alive! If anything my own brother is more like a dad to me, so when I say that I have no fucking connection to my father in any way shape or form. I mean it!" my temper was through the roof, I was shaking violently with fists clenched and was gritting my teeth through the entire rant. That shut her up. I stormed off, "Next time speak somewhere private so the 'insolent boy of his,' doesn't hear you!" I yelled over my shoulder. I left the mother and daughter speechless.

I don't remember much on what happened when I left. I remember going back to the house and downing a few glasses of whiskey and sitting in my room the rest of the day. I heard the front door slam and Jason came up the stairs with Piper. "Fucking hell man, you look like shit! How much did you have to drink?" He questioned looking at the empty bottle in my hand. They sat on the bed. "What happened?" Piper asked in a concerned voice. I shrugged, "Not a fucking clue." I let out a drunk laugh and a hiccup. "First thing I remember -Hiccup- was Annabeth being pissed mad at me-Hiccup- and then… argument ….. Drunk…. Zzzzz." Apparently I passed out drunk on the bed. I woke up the next morning with a dry throat and a banging headache, and it didn't help with Leo blasting his dubstep through the speakers in his room next door. I looked at the clock, 7:00am. "LEO TURN THAT SHIT OFF! PERCY IS PISSED IN BOTH MEANINGS AND HE DOESN'T NEED TO HEAR IT!" Jason screamed through his door. The music stopped abruptly. I got out of bed in the clothes I was wearing the day before and had a hot shower to clear my head. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Perce? What's up?" Arc asked through the door. I came out in a new pair of boxers and was drying my hair, "no idea. Don't remember a thing. Ask Jason or Piper. I dare say Annabeth has filled her in with the latest gossip." I said bitterly. Arc frowned at me and walked off, "Breakfast is on the table." At the sound of breakfast, I ran into the bathroom and threw up for half an hour.


	10. C10 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

Wow. I was not expecting that outburst. I stood there arguing with my mother about Percy. "Annabeth, I want what is best from you, I am only having this conversation with you because" I cut her off, "Mother you have no right to interfere with who I like! If I like him, I will do whatever I want, he will not become a distraction to my work!" I tried to reason. She responded with loathing in her voice,"Look. His father Poseidon, is a very hurtful person. I don't want you getting hurt too by an insolent boy of his." I was utterly shocked. "If you don't like them, why did you accept his brother's donation, mother?" I questioned. She was about to respond when the door flew open, revealing a very pissed off Percy Jackson. My mother narrowed her cold stare at him, "How dare you eaves drop on" he cut her short by snapping at her bitterly. "NO! How dare you compare me to a person I never knew! My 'Father'," he said distastefully, using his fingers for quote marks on the word 'Father', "Was a bastard! He left me with Arc when I was born to fend for ourselves, with our shit head of an uncle! Our mother died giving birth to me and if it wasn't for Arc we wouldn't be alive! If anything my own brother is more like a dad to me, so when I say that I have no fucking connection to my father in any way shape or form. I mean it!" he was shaking violently, fists clenched, knuckles turning white, face red with anger and gritted his teeth through the entire rant. He then turned on his heels and yelled over his shoulder "Next time speak somewhere private so the 'insolent boy of his,' doesn't hear you!" he left me and my mother speechless. "You should go to your next class." She said plainly with even less emotion, clearly the discussion was over.

I walked away from her and she walked up the stairs to her office. I was still in shock and looked over to see Percy bounding his way towards his house. I ran to catch up to him, but he was already at his door which he slammed shut instantly. I walked up the gleaming marble steps and was about to knock, when I saw through the window, him with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and drinking several glasses before walking upstairs. I decided to let him cool down before we talked. I walked across the street to my house and sat on the stairs for a while. When the sun setting over the Roman house, I walked inside and went into my room. I sat there pondering on what just happened. Dinner came and went as quick as a flash, and before I knew it I was being confronted by Piper. "Annie, what happened? Percy is passed out drunk in his room." I looked blankly at the floor before answering, "My mother said some horrible things about his dad to me, and he erupted into the conversation from no where and literally went ballistic, firing off things about his life to her. He left leaving me and Athena speechless." Piper sat next to me and rubbed my back, "You should talk to him tomorrow about it," she said plainly and got up and left before I could answer. I fell asleep for what seemed like five minutes and woke up to the sun streaming onto my face again.

I had a shower and got dressed, looking at the time I saw it was nearing on 8am. I decided to go over to the boy's house and check on Percy. I walked up the steps that were shimmering in the sun, and knocked on the door. Arc answered. He nodded his head to me in a greeting, "Percy is really pissed off, you have to go talk to him, he is in the bathroom in his room." He gestured for me to come in. I was walking up the stairs when Percy bumped into me, "Sorry." I mumbled not realizing it was him at first. I looked into his sea green eyes and the look on his face. I felt a wave of guilt hit me, "oh Percy I am so sorry." He shrugged and slumped down on the step, "Don't be. It's not you that needs to be apologizing. It is your mum that needs to fucking apologize, judging a book by its cover and all." He said blankly, staring at nothing. I sat next to him and put my arm around his shoulder. "Still I shouldn't have ignored you yesterday, I'm sorry. It's just. I was getting I don't know. Jealous?" I said it as if it was a question not a statement. He looked at me with those adorable sea green seal eyes, "Jealous of what?" he wondered. I blushed and brushed a piece of my blonde curls behind my ear, "About Zoe. You too are a couple and I didn't expect it, when I offered for you to invite people over I just lost it when you started talking about her." I said truthfully. He gave me another confused look. "You think she and I are a couple?" he asked. I nodded embarrassingly. He chuckled. "What?" I asked innocently. "We were friends since eighth grade, in retro spec she is like a sister to me." He said smiling with amusement. "Oh." Was my embarrassed one word response. He stood and offered me his hand, "come on wise girl. We have lessons to get to." As he said that Thalia came out of the kitchen with Arc, "Ready to go?" he asked Thalia, Percy and I. we all nodded and walked out the door.

**A/N And the idiot is still slow. next chapter one makes the move but something happens. **


	11. C11 Percy

Percy's POV

I'm such an idiot. I didn't even realize what she just said to me before we all walked out the door. I walked Annabeth to her Architecture course, and Arc took Thalia to science. We met up at the swimming pool and had our time in the pool. Most of the time, it was me just rushing out of the pool and spewing bile into the toilet every 10 minutes so I just gave up with swimming and stayed at the edge of the pool watching my brother do laps of the pool. "Be thankful we aren't going for a run." He said to me as he lifted himself up out of the pool and sat next to me. He pulled out a towel from his bag behind us and started to dry his hair. After a minute of awkward silence, he spoke up. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked impatiently. I let out a sigh, "from what I remember, Annabeth was pissed at me yesterday morning, which is now resolved, and I walked in on her mother and her, well her mother was doing the talking, and she was talking smack about our dad." He nodded his head in thought. "And?" he prompted. "She started talking about how he hurt people and he doesn't want me to do the same to Annabeth. So I erupted when they found out I was listening and went ballistic talking about our younger life." I said, blankly looking at the water swirl around my ankles as I moved them in the water. "That bitch." Arc mumbled under his breath. I smiled, "This morning Annabeth came over, obviously, and apologized for her actions yesterday morning, she was apparently jealous of Zoe." I heard my brother sigh and I looked at him as he rolled his eyes. "Perce. No offense but you are so slow!" I looked at him shocked, "excuse me?" that awarded me a light smack to the back of the head. "She likes you, you dipshit. Think! If she was jealous..?" he trailed off, letting it sink in. "oh." I responded. He laughed.

"Yeah oh, you should go to her lesson after this, I presume she is free until one, when we have design." He stated. I scratched my head and got up to go have a shower and get changed. On the way out I ran into Nico. "Hey. You smell like chlorine, take it you found the pool?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah. Not that I could enjoy it though, kept throwing up every ten minutes." I stated. "Stop drinking then." He chuckled. "What are you up to?" I asked him curiously. "Oh, I ugh, just came from sword fighting and was on my way to science." I nodded. "You?" he asked. "See Annabeth. We are both on a break. I am going to see if I can ask her out." I stated with a smile. Nico scoffed, "'Bout fucking time!" I laughed, said goodbye and walked off to Annabeth's lesson. As I arrived, I saw her princess curls bouncing around as she walked out, clutching blueprints. I waved at her when she saw me. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked me. I had trouble finding the words, "Uhm. I just- I just." Her grey eyes stared at me intensely, but intrigued on my nervousness. We were still partially in the door way, until Annabeth was pushed into my arms by someone behind. "Oh." She yelped as I caught her. Our faces were very close and I could feel her breathing increase on my lips. We both started to lean in, until her lecturer came out and told Annabeth that he needed her in the next class for some more work. She pulled away, blushed, waved awkwardly at me and walked back inside. "Fuck!" I said under my breath.

**A/N I'm so cruel. I know!**


	12. C12 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

Did we just seriously, nearly do that? I sat there the entire lesson thinking about it. I do a lot of thinking when it comes to Percy. After a couple of awkward days, where we would act as if it didn't happen, which hurt me a lot and I dare say it did to him too, it was Thursday when the party was meant to happen. I sat there nervously shaking my leg on the bed, while the girls sorted out the party downstairs. After a couple of hours I could hear the music starting to play, symbolizing the party had begun. I got up and went over to the chest of drawers where I keep all of my party dresses. I pulled out a golden dress that was sort of slutty, not something I usually wear, and I pulled on the heels and placed my hoop earrings. I walked out of my room to the spiral staircase looking for one person in particular. That is when I saw her as I walked down the stairs. I got a lot of wolf-whistles from some of the guys at the party, but my eyes was on one man in particular. Apparently he was looking for me too. He was talking to, I presume it was, Zoe and I felt the twinge of jealousy hit me again. He was staring at me as I walked down the stairs, something I was hoping for him to do, and walked around slowly.

He brushed off Zoe, and came walking over to me. I was feeling a bit mischievous at the time, so I walked in the direction of the kitchen, where people were helping themselves to the drinks. I walked over to the counter where I took couple shots of vodka. As I turned I was startled to see Percy there. "Hi." He said with a smile. I grinned back, "Hi." I said probably a little too sexily, thankfully he didn't notice. "You look beautiful." He stated boldly. I blushed, "Thanks. You don't scrub up to bad yourself when you're not hung over." I said to him smirking and eying him in his suit. He sighed and turned serious, "We have been avoiding it for two days. Can we talk about it?" I knew what he was talking about. I nodded and grabbed his wrist so we were walking outside the backdoor. We reached outside and stood in the back garden. "So, I was going to say it before we were interrupted. But do you…" he paused and ran his hand through the back of his hair. A gesture I picked up on whenever he is nervous. "Uh." He said, looking into my eyes. I caught him off guard as I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, thankfully the heels make me eye level to him. He was startled at first, but later returned it, placing his hands on my waist. We were like that for some time before I pulled away. "Yes." I said smiling at him. He let out a long breath as if he had been holding it in the whole time. He leaned in again and I met him halfway. There was a cheer from behind and a few wolf whistles. I opened my eyes to see, Piper and Jason, Thalia and Arc, Hazel and Frank, and Silena and Charles grinning wildly at me. In mid kiss I flipped them the bird and carried on kissing him.


	13. C13 Percy

Percy's POV

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I took into account one of the reviews that said that I should stop uploading so frequently and I may have forgotten about uploading entirely so, My Bad! Any way enjoy this chapter I might upload another tonight we shall see, but I will also update the other stories too including 'Heroes Of Olympus – Arcmelos's Story' and my Skyrim one so, if you haven't read those and my other stories please do! **

The party flew by after that. I was standing around talking with Zoe again, after what just happened between Annabeth and I outside we didn't want people to think that we were dating, although word will spread quickly around campus on how the two popular people at the University are now together. I dare say Piper or one of the girls will blab it out at some point, but that is irrelevant right now, we are dating at long last and I didn't even have to say the words. Life was good, until… I was talking with Zoe asking what her dad was up to and how things are back home until she said three words that made my heart stop. "Come again?" I asked as my expression darkened. She rolled her eyes but repeated it, "Your dad's back." She said again. I clenched my fists, "What does he want?" I said bitterly. She looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching, "He wants to see you and Arc. He came by my house to see my father and he saw me and wondered where you both were seen as you are no longer enrolled at Bacchus University." My knuckles were turning white and my nails were digging into the soft flesh on the palms of my hands. I looked at my brother, who was giving me a strange inquisitive look and walked over. As he was walking I caught a glimpse of my favorite girls, blonde princess curls I gave her a sad smile when she locked eyes with me and gave her a wink and promptly returned my gaze back to my brother, who was now in front of me. "What's up?" he asked with a sigh. "Dads looking for us. He came to Zoe's house wondering where we were." I stated angrily. He rolled his eyes before rubbing his face with both hands tiredly. "What the fuck does he want?" He pointed the question towards her. She shrugged, "don't know. Didn't say. And I didn't tell him about where you both were so don't worry. But it won't be too long until he does find you both."

We both made a noise which sounded like we were pissed, which we was. Time decided to slow down after that, Arc was constantly by my side keeping an eye on me and the doorways in case_ HE_ showed up. At around 2 am the girls decided it would be best to send everyone back to their houses, Zoe and her friends left at about 12pm to go to a hotel in California before flying back to New York, and before we all got completely hung over and have to skip classes. Because I didn't want to feel like shit, I didn't drink at the party, a lot anyway, so I wouldn't be hung over for endurance running tomorrow. Arc never drank alcohol, probably because of what he does for a living, so he was always the one taking home the drunk people at the end of the parties. We all decided that we should help clean up the house and when I say 'we all', I mean Annabeth, Arc, Tyson, Grover, Juniper and I. Thalia was passed out drunk on the sofa, Arc shortly picked her up bridal style and took her to her room, Piper was trying to suck off Jason's face in the corner, Drew and Luke were upstairs in her room having an intense drunk make-out session which lasted an hour. Calypso and Leo had gone off somewhere with each other, everything about Reyna for Leo forgotten, and with Silena and Beckendorf, that was best to leave unmentioned with what they were doing. You could hear the bed creaking from upstairs, let's leave it as that. Shudder. Chris and Clarisse were somewhere in the back garden, swimming in the pool I think. "Grover and Juniper seem to be hitting it off." Annabeth whispered to me in my ear, after nudging my shoulder. I had to refrain myself from shivering. I looked up to them and saw that they were sitting around talking about nature stuff.

I turned my attention back to the beautiful blonde and pecked her lips softly as she stood up. I gave her another smile, trying to make it seem as if I wasn't still annoyed and upset about the talk with Rachel, but apparently I didn't try hard enough. She let out a sigh, "What's up, Seaweed Brain?" my Wise Girl wondered. "My dad's back." I said blankly.

**Cliff Hanger…. I know this one is short but, I haven't done this in a while and I am running out of things to right seen as, as soon as I have finished the chapter it gets put up straight away, leave suggestions on what I should do in the next few chapters.**


	14. C14 Annabeth

Annabeth's POV

I eyed my new boyfriend suspiciously at first until he said what was bothering him. After a long breath he exhaled and he let out three words I was waiting for him to say, not the right three words but what can you do? The anger was flooding out from his voice "My dad's back." My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. "Wha- why?" I asked baffled. He shrugged his shoulders and his body got stiffer, "Don't know really. According to Zoe he wants to talk. All I know is he has a way of tracking Arc and I down so, he will come and get us at some point." His eyes flashed with mixed emotions, pain, anger, hatred and I could see that his guard went up immediately, meaning he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I knew why he was being defensive on the subject so I took his hands in mine and I pulled him closer to me and pressed myself up against him giving him a loving hug. I pulled back and kissed his lips softly, eventually it was deepened by us both. Hands traveled up and down bodies before his were on my hips and my arms were around his neck, with my hands mindlessly playing with his black messy hair. I pulled back at the contact on my hips, so it wouldn't get out of hand in the living room with everyone around. "Sorry." He mumbled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, expression still down but his guard wasn't up as much as before. I smiled and kissed him again softly before turning around and throwing the rubbish bag on the pile outback next to the bin. I turned around to see him walking to the front door and I heard him mumble something like a 'see you tomorrow' under his breath. I ran to him and placed my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, my chin resting on his shoulder. He leaned his head onto the side of mine, a little smile working its way onto his lips, and I turned him around. Grabbing his hand and walking to the stairs, I wasn't drunk so I had some idea on what I was doing but right now I was just as confused as he was. "Annabeth, where are we going?" he asked, a bit of confusion mixed with curiosity and a little bit of excitement in his voice. I turned to him and smiled as I dragged him into my room.

I pushed him onto the bed and went to my drawers where I pulled out a tank top and walked into the bathroom and got changed. As I walked out Percy was still sitting on my bed, not even paying attention to the fact I had re-entered the room. I cleared my throat and he looked over to me as I sat next to him, his eyes widened in alarm when he saw me in just underwear and a tank top, he stood up in alarm. "No." he said bleakly, shaking his head vigorously. I sighed, "Percy, I don't mean that. I am not ready for it myself, plus we just started dating. I just want you to stay with me for tonight. Please?" I said with a pout working on my lips. His guard slowly dropped and he slowly sat back down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder before I leaned back and pressed my head into the pillow. Percy subconsciously, probably, took off his black jeans and shirt, kicking his shoes off and placing his socks in them, placing them by the side of the bed where he would be laying, he sat there briefly in just his boxers. I looked at his tanned muscular back, he must have felt my gaze, as he shifted and slowly laid down next to me. I snuggled up into his warm embrace, one of my hands trailing down his golden bronze abs and then our hands became entangled. Sighing contently we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: if Annabeth's chapters feel too short to you, sorry about that. it is just extremely difficult writing a POV for someone of the opposite sex and it is weird to get into, talking as if you are a girl towards a boy, when you are a dude yourself. Sorry again but enjoy! if I do decide to do a sex scene, to make it easier, I will do it in a 3rd person POV.  
**


	15. C15 Percy

**I do not own the rights to PJO, HOO and Farscape.**

Percy's POV

I awoke to the sound of someone snoring sweetly against my neck. Then the sight of pure gold filled my face and realised I was snuggling with Annabeth. I laid there for a while wondering how that happened. While I was thinking it over the pretty blonde woke up inhaling the first awake breath of the morning. "Morning." She said smiling at me, before kissing me on the lips. "Morning to you too." I responded brushing my lips against hers. She snuggled in closer to my bare chest as I looked at the clock next to her, which read 930am. Well I just missed my first lesson with Arc. That being said I had Marine Biology with him at 12 so I would most likely get an earful from him then. "I missed endurance running. Again." I stated looking into her grey eyes, which widened in realisation that she had missed hers too. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I missed my architecture course!" she hastily got up and stepped into the bathroom. I watched her hips sway as she walked. She must have felt me staring because she threw a towel at me and said in between a giggle, "Stop staring."

I heard water running from inside the bathroom so I stood up and got dressed in the clothes from the party last night. When I was dressed she came out of the bathroom in just a towel. She pulled another tank top out and yoga pants. "Really?" I asked myself. She walked back in and got changed and walked back out smiling at me, "Seen as we have already missed our first period and we don't have another till 12, do you want to get some breakfast and then watch a show on Netflix?" she asked me. I was still too busy staring at what she was wearing and said something along the lines of, "ugh geh." She smiled and laughed, music to my ears. "Very intelligent, Seaweed Brain." She stated in between laughs. I nodded and walked down the stairs with her to be greeted by many wolf whistles and wide grins which made us both blush. After breakfast and being interrogated by Drew and Silena, we went back upstairs where she proceeded to pull out her laptop and open Netflix and sat next to her on the bed. "Farscape alright?" she wondered as she typed it in the search bar.

I looked baffled at her, "What's Farscape?" she gave me a surprised look mixed with disbelief and explained it, "Seriously? It's basically John, the main character, gets thrown into a distant part of the universe, he is an Earth astronaut who ends up finding himself part of a fugitive alien star ship crew when he is thrown through a worm hole. It was a really good sci-fi series, you will like it, I hope." She stated. She proceeded to play episode one. After 3 episodes I was hooked and annoyingly we had lessons to attend too. "Later we are going to continue watching this." I said pointedly at the laptop screen as I helped her up. "It's a date." She said smiling. We walked outside to see a very happy looking brother of mine, note the sarcasm. "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD!" he yelled, semi seriously. I laughed and walked with him and Annabeth to drop her off to her class and followed Arc to Biology.

**I'm currently watching Farscape as I was writing so I thought, What the hell?**


	16. C16 Annabeth - The Truth Part 1

**A/N: A little longer than usual I know, especially for Annabeth, but regardless. Enjoy this part!**

Annabeth's POV

**The Truth**

After a week's worth of happily dating Percy, things had to go downhill somewhere along the lines. I was walking to design when I saw a glimpse of raven black hair. At first I thought it was Percy as he was heading into the blacksmiths area so he was probably going to go see Leo or Beck to get some lunch. How wrong I was. I watched him walk into the building and with long strides took two steps at a time up to the second floor. Then I noticed that he was slightly shorter than Percy and Arc, less built and looked older than them. Shit. I ran into the building following him up the stairs and saw him slip into my mother's office. As my footsteps echoed through a desolate hallway, filled with storage rooms and extra equipment rooms for the blacksmiths, I arrived at the far doorway which belonged to my mother. I leaned against the door pressing my ear against the cold wood, and heard faint arguing. "Athena, calm down. I know you don't want to see me but I need to speak to my sons! It is urgent, they need to know!" A man, I now know is Poseidon, argued. There was no voice in response for some time, "Poseidon, I cannot allow you to see your children, you know that you cannot see them, ever since Arc adopted Perseus! He is his legal guardian, even if Percy wants to see you, and from the recent argument we shared together, he does not. You have to take it up with Arcmelos. Now leave!" my mother responded coldly.

I walked into the room and approached my mother's desk, pretending I was never eavesdropping, "Mother- Oh sorry, I didn't realise you had company." I said quietly, eying the ground. When I looked up to look them in the eye, Poseidon was glaring at me, for a second, and walked out the door. His eyes were cold and had the same sea green colour that Percy shares with him, along with the shaggy raven black hair. Arc must have his mother's eyes and hair colour, as they are not alike what so ever, his eyes are light blue and has dark blonde hair. When he left the room and I heard the click of the door I turned to my mother, waiting briefly before talking. "What did _He_ want?" I wondered, putting emphasis on the word 'He'. She took a shaky breath, something I have never seen her do, he must really intimidate her. "He wanted to see his sons, he urgently needs to talk to them. But I refused him as it is not my call to make." She said with her elbows propped on her desk with her hands holding her forehead. I slipped up with my next words, "How do you know Arc is Percy's legal guardian?" I wondered and scolded myself for my slip up. My mother looked up from staring at her desk, again something I have never seen her do; usually during meetings she keeps eye contact at all times. "I had a feeling you were listening, no matter. I know because after Perseus told Arcmelos about the argument, he came to me and told me why Perseus said all of those things, where Arcmelos is a couple years older than Perseus he took it upon himself to look after his brother, which later turned into adoption so Arcmelos would become his legal guardian. The thing is though, I don't think Perseus knows about that as it was something done at an age that wouldn't have worked." She said emotionless at first but the latter turned bitter, "Word spreads quickly, Annabeth. I am not pleased with your relationship with _him_." She regarded coldly. I let out an exasperated sigh, "Mother, we have been through this. My work is not suffering ergo Percy is not a distraction! I don't care if you do or don't acknowledge our relationship, he is not like his father!" I responded before turning on my heels and walking out the door, which I proceeded to slam shut upon exit.

"I wonder what he is here for. Why does he need to speak to them so badly?" I mumbled through the corridor, my words echoing off of the pale white walls. I got my answer when I stepped outside to see Poseidon waiting at the bottom of the steps, eying me coldly while tapping his foot on the grey concrete. "So, with you being Athena's daughter, do you know where my boys are?" he asked rather coldly. I ignored the coldness from his voice and replied, "I do, but why do you need to see them so badly? If Arc is Percy's legal guardian now it is his decision to allow _you_ to talk to them." I responded with a little venom, being around my mother and after arguments tends to bring the Athena side of me out. He sighed and placed his hand on his face before rubbing it tiredly, "It is none of your business, it is family matters and it involves their mother. That is all I can tell you. Now please tell me where they are." The latter part of his words turned pained, you could hear the emotion spilling from his lips. "Give me a time and, if they agree, I will get the other boys out the house and you can talk there. I will see if I can persuade them to talk to you." I responded with a sigh. "Thank you." His eyes glistened at my words, "around eight is good." He turned on his heels and walked to an old Trans am that was sitting in the car park for visitors and drove out the gates.

I looked at my phone to see that it was 12:30, lesson started now, so I ran to design to meet Arc sitting at the computer. Arc was making some designs for some cars and some bodywork, while Thalia was using the 3D Printer in the back of the workshop, making small Greek mythology statues, Zeus and Kronos battling during the war of the Titans. I took that as my opportunity to approach Arc and tell him about what just happened. I took a deep breath and sat next to him, "Arc? I am going to be really forward with you, and if you don't want to answer you don't have to it's just something rattling around in my head, so can I ask you something?" I wondered. In deep concentration, and after a couple of seconds, he had finished what he was designing, "Shoot." He responded with a nod and turned to me. "How did you become who you are today? End up looking after Percy I mean, Athena told me about the whole legal guardian thing and I kinda want to know." He looked back at the screen with pursed lips, "Well it started when I was born, Poseidon was a real loving father at first, and I was 'Perfect'," he used his fingers for quote marks on the word 'Perfect.' "Well somewhat any way. When I was two they had Percy, a spitting image of dad, but the image of the family died when mum died, I was young and didn't understand at the time." He scratched the stubble on his face before continuing. "So he left us for some cheap skank, who apparently he already had kids with while with mum, called Amphitrite. He didn't want us ruining the family image with her so he took us to our uncle Gabe. He was kind at first but soon after he started to beat the shit out of me when I was seven and Percy was five he made us go steal stuff like booze and food at that age. When I was nine and actually started to understand what was happening, I called the police, he was arrested and Percy and I ran away from the foster homes and orphanages. When I was twelve, we were taken in by a family of an older couple, who couldn't have kids and found us on the streets, Darren and Sarah were forty five and forty six when they both died in a car crash. We were with them for a year and we were the best to them, always obeyed them doing what we was told, they genuinely loved us as if we were their own. In the will they left me with a ridiculous amount of money I could touch when I was sixteen."

He turned to me and whispered the next part, "And they also had in the will the adoption terms. They had lawyers that would take care of the legal paper work when it came to adoption, I could be Percy's legal guardian from the beginning of their death(s) and from then on but it would officially start when I turned sixteen. I signed it and told Percy, when he had to sign his name, that it was just a piece of paper that said that we don't have to go to different homes and orphanages anymore." Raising his voice so that he was talking normally again, he pressed on, "so, when I turned sixteen, I was fully his legal guardian, and we were still living in the house, the money that was in my account left by Darren and Sarah that they set up, was paying the bills and food, I went into motorsport for a career after school where I achieved A*'s in all my subjects meaning I could avoid going to college if I wanted, Percy was still doing the last couple of years of school so I would help him out with his work where he had dyslexia and ADHD. I was doing the Formula 3 championship in America, taking Percy with me at the weekends when it was necessary and helping him out with his work when he needed help. After I won two seasons in a row and was eighteen, Percy went into college at sixteen, to study at a college that specialises in helping kids with ADHD and dyslexia while he studied the low level stuff that had everything to do with the sea for a while. When I left him to do his own thing during college, I was approached by Williams F1 team and had the opportunity to drive for them for a while, and when I won the championship by one point after the second season, I was twenty and it was time for me to either start College or university myself or carry on racing. I chose the latter while Percy went to go do University with Jason. I was approached by Red Bull and apparently made an impression, bought half the company, and I have been working with them ever since. The rest you know but last year I told them this was my last racing season as I wanted to do designing for them. I had a bad break up with a girl at Bacchus and left there with the guys, bought the house and the placement here and here we are. Why do you ask?" he wondered after finishing his long story.

His eyes were glistening, as if he was about to start crying, but he blinked them away and the hard demeanor that he always used started to show. I was staring at him in awe. "So you adopted Percy and you are now his father and he doesn't know?" he shook his head. "Well I thought you might like to know, that Poseidon is here and wants to talk to you both. He wants to see you two at the house at eight, I will get the guys out the house so you can talk to him. It is for family matters but I told him that it is up to you seen as mother told me about you and Percy earlier when I saw them and heard them arguing." I stated. He let out an aggravated groan, "fine." And he set back to work. Thalia came back over and he sat there looking at his phone while texting Percy about Poseidon. The lesson finished and he and Thalia went to lunch while I went to find Percy.

**A/N: the truth about Percy and Arcmelos and the relationship between them and their father. Now you know. DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUHHH!**


	17. C17 Percy - The Truth Part 2

**I do not own the rights to PJO, HOO and Farscape.**

Percy's POV

I was spending my time in bed after having ran for 2 hours straight with Arc when I got the disturbing texts. I had just came back from my lesson with Arc at 12, he went to have a shower in the changing rooms and I decided to have one in my bedroom seen as marine biology isn't until 3:30. I had a shower, which helped me cool down after running for so long. I strolled down the steps in my boxers, being the only one in the house, and made myself some lunch while listening to Deadmau5 over the speakers hanging up from the party a couple days ago. After the third song it was nearing onto 12:30, where I decided to go upstairs and have a nap to recharge before my next lesson. At around 1 I was woken by my annoying text message tone, Justin Bieber's 'Baby', "Fuck sake Leo, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled down the stairs knowing that he was back. I heard a few laughs from down stairs, and proceeded to look at the text. **Arc:** **guess whos here n wants 2 talk 2nite house. Ur GF just told me bout it. In design atm b there 2nite at 8. I need 2 tell u stuff too. **I looked at my phone screen for a while before I threw it at the wall, cracking the screen and denting the wall. Great.

I got out of bed and stormed out of the house and strolled to the gym where the pool was and proceeded to swim around for a while to clear my head. When I stepped out the shower, for the second third time today, I walked to the main grounds where I saw the blonde curls slumped by a tree. I strolled over to her, greeting people that I knew as I walked, and plopped down next to her. "Hey wise girl." She clutched her chest, "fuck Percy, trying to give your girlfriend a heart attack?" she exclaimed. I chuckled, "Sorry. Arc told me about Poseidon. What did he say to you?" she hesitated before answering, "Annabeth?" I said rather aggravated. "Everything. But it would be best if Arc tells you about it. I just asked about your earlier life and told him that Poseidon was here as it was relevant. Sorry Perce." She leaned her head on my shoulder. I rested my cheek on her soft, warm blonde hair. "I have to go in a couple hours, you wanna go do something?" I wondered. She nodded and I stood up and pulled her up by her soft hands. Holding hands and making small talk, we made our way to the house where I took her up to my room, and opened up my laptop. "Why is your phone cracked? And why is there a dent in the wall?" she asked sceptically. "Dad happened. Arc texted and I threw it at the wall. Sorry, not a very nice way to treat the building my girlfriend designed." I said jokingly with a semi-serious pout and a quivering lip.

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as I loaded up Netflix and proceeded to play season three of Farscape. After season two's last episode was a really big cliff hanger I had been dying to know how it was going to continue, **(A/N If you plan on watching it, I won't ruin It.) **we watched a couple of episodes and it was time for me to go to Marine Biology. "Wise girl, will you come over with me tonight when they are here, I want you to be here with me." I asked as we both stood up. She nodded and I pecked her on the lips before saying, "Thank you. You are the best girlfriend in the world." I commented as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. I walked out the house with Annabeth and she strolled over to the Greek style house and I walked to my lesson. Usually when Arc and I are in that lesson, it thrives with joking and laughing in the lesson, but today it lacked it. He would barely talk to me even look at me. When he did he would look ashamed about something and act as if he wanted to talk to me about it but soon after he would change his mind. I met up with Annabeth and the house was pretty empty after lessons, Annabeth must have cleared it out of all the boys for tonight, leaving an empty house of Arc, Her and I. We sat in my bedroom and continued watching Farscape until 6 o'clock where we proceeded to have dinner in an unbearable awkward silence. Watching a couple more episodes there was a knock on the door and some talking. Soon after Arc came up and said, "Poseidon is here, Perce." And turned around and walked back down. "Huh, he finally talks." I joked under my breath.

I walked into the living room and sat opposite a man that looked exactly like me but a lot older. Arc must be related more to mum as he is nothing like dad. I sat down next to Arc who was leaning forward, propping his elbows on his thighs using his fist as a chin rest, while his leg shook from nervousness. Annabeth sat next to me and leaned back in the corner of the chair. Poseidon flashed her a look, but dismissed it instantly when he saw that I was clutching her hand and squeezing it slightly. She gave me a reassuring squeeze back and Arc cleared his throat. "Talk then Poseidon. You came here to talk to us not the other way around." He pointed out bitterly. He cleared his throat, "Indeed." His voice was deep and filled with emotion, "I have come to discuss terms about your mother." I narrowed my eyes at him, "What about her?" I questioned as I followed the same pose as my brother, while my other hand was still clutching Annabeth's. He took a deep breath before continuing, but Arc beat him to it, "Percy, I think it's time that I come clean about what happened before he continues." I nodded. "Well, do you remember Darren and Sarah?" he asked me, as Poseidon leaned forward as well. "Somewhat yeah. Why?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Well do you remember when they died and the lawyers came and I gave you a piece of paper and I said that it was to reassure everyone that we were no longer people who could be adopted?" he chose his words carefully. I nodded slowly with a slow, "yeah?" he took a shaky breath, "they were really adoption papers, the reason I am so protective over you then and now is because legally I am your father. It was in their will for me to become your legal guardian and the lawyers pleaded over our case and it was allowed after a few months of protesting. We stayed in that house and when I turned sixteen that was when I could properly start being your legal guardian." When he finished my eyes widened in shock.

"So, all this time you have been my legal guardian, and you never told me?" my voice started to rise at the end of it. "Percy, I didn't tell you because it was best you didn't know! I only told Annabeth because she told me that Poseidon was here. I swore that I would never tell a soul including you unless _he _showed up, which he did!" he argued. I looked at Annabeth, "you knew and didn't tell me?" I shouted. She turned away and hid her face from me. "Oh fucking hell Perce, don't take it out on her! This fucking thing would have happened eventually! Stop acting like a five year old!" he yelled back. Poseidon cleared his throat which made us both glare at him, "can you discuss it later? I need to tell you something about your mother for goodness sake!" he rubbed his face tiredly. Annabeth stood, "I'm going to go, let you both cool down." She turned slowly and walked out without a goodbye. I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly too. "Fuck sake, why is it always me?" I questioned under my breath. "Fine Poseidon, what about mum?" Arc continued. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "she isn't dead." He said almost inaudibly.

**A/N: I bet you guys and girls hate me with my cliff hangers, don't you?**


	18. C18 Arcmelos - The Truth Part 2,5

Arcmelos's POV

I stood up and grabbed Poseidon by the shirt and pulled him up from the sofa, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MUMS NOT DEAD? YOU SHIT!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Percy was sitting there speechless while I confronted our 'father' on the matter. "HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW OUR MOTHER FOR HADES SAKE! BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD TO LIVE ON OUR OWN AND SURVIVE!" I screamed at him as I pushed him back to his seat and I started to pace in front of them. I sarcastically began talking in a false calm tone. "So tell me my dear father, why did you FUCKING TAKE US AWAY?!" I screamed the latter.


	19. C19 Percy - The Truth Part 3

Percy's POV

Mums not dead. Mums not dead. Mums not dead. This was constantly going through my head as if a part of a song was stuck on a loop, the previous argument between Arc and I about him being my legal guardian forgotten. I sat there speechless for some time, while my brother confronted him, not even paying attention to the matter, until he started explaining himself. I zoned in on his voice which was mixed with fear, "Look, your mother Sally, knew about me and Amphitrite and she wanted me to look after you both as she felt as if she was going to a bad mother to you both. Without any money to feed you and look after you she said her goodbyes to you both when we left the hospital and I took you and I said that I would try to look after you, but I couldn't promise anything because Amphitrite is very prideful when it comes to family image, so two outsiders of the family would look bad to her. That is why I took you to your uncle Gabe. I had no idea he would act like that and treat you that way. To you both, I swear." He wiped his eye of a tear that was starting to form. "So let me get this straight, you didn't agree to support mum when it came to us because you was with your skank of another wife? Now you understand why we hate you!" Arc finished as he stopped pacing and stood in front of Poseidon. "Why are you telling us now and not when we were younger?" I scolded him. He turned his gaze to the floor feeling ashamed. "To clarify, I wanted to help your mother in any way possible but she was to prideful to accept my money-" I cut in, "Oh so it's now mums fault that you didn't help?" he sighed, "Look Percy, I told you she didn't want my help when she found out I had another wife!" he countered. I spat out a laugh, "Hah, yeah who would want your help?"

"Why are you telling us now and not when we were younger?" Arc repeated, getting frustrated. "I tried, if it wasn't for you both moving around the country so much, I was going to tell you when Arc was sixteen but then you disappeared with Percy and I couldn't find you." Arc rolled his eyes, sighed and said in a sarcastic filled sentence, "oh I am so sorry, it's not like I was doing my job to get more money to live on. Oh wait I was!" he yelled his last words. "Where is she?" I asked in a somewhat calmer voice than my brother's. "In New York, in an apartment a couple blocks down from the Empire State building door number 33." He sighed. I turned to my brother and we had a silent agreement. "Friday morning we have a day off." We both nodded in agreement. Poseidon stood up and left without another word. Arc sat in the seat where Poseidon was sitting and looked at me, "Perce, you know why I did what I did. if I didn't we could have carried on going around to different homes and eventually get split up from each other, Darren and Sarah realized that and left me in your care. I am still your brother." He finished. I stood and clapped him on the shoulder and he stood and gave each other a brotherly man hug. "Yeah I get it, sorry." He sighed and put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the front door, "it's not me you need to apologize to, it's the blonde in the window up there." He pointed to her and pushed me out the door.

I strolled over to the girl's house, knowing that she was the only one in as she got the girls to go out with the boys, as the cool night breeze brushed against my face and blew my constantly messy hair around. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Jason answered the door. "Hey man, Annabeth isn't talking, what'd you do?" he asked with a concerned face. "Fight, well sort of a fight. Here to apologize." I responded walking past him and up the stairs. As I neared the door I could hear Piper talking to her, I knocked on the door and the muffled voices went silent. Piper answered and looked at me before Annabeth said, "its fine Pipes." She nodded and walked out leaving me with her. I stood in the door way shuffling my feet and running my hand through my hair. "Wise girl, I am so sorry that I yelled at you. I was in shock at what Arc told me, and I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." She smiled softly at me, "its fine, Seaweed Brain. I get it." I started to approach her, "it isn't fine. I know that it has only been a week but I fell for you the first time we met. I love you Annabeth Chase." I finished and sat next to her on the bed, she turned her gaze to me with wide eyes and they were shining with emotion. "I love you too, Percy." She leaned in and crashed her lips on mine, and she leaned down on her bed so that I was beside her. Another night of sleeping in her bed it is, I thought.


	20. C20 Percy - Something Tragic Happens Pt1

**A/N: I got a response so I am posting the last two chapters, here is Part 1! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I awoke next to Annabeth in my boxers again like the first night we spent together, in the exact same position as last time, she smiled against my neck when we both realized we were awake. She left trails of kisses down my neck and start sucking on my neck. I groaned. A couple of minutes later she was sitting up looking at her handy work of a love bite on my neck. "morning." I said to her kissing her lips passionately. "Mhmm." She responded, the noise vibrating, against my lips. We sat there for a while like that until I looked at the clock and day. 7:00am Friday. My day off to go see mum. "I won't be able to see you for a while, Arc and I are going to New York and on Sunday I will be back but he won't be until early Monday morning. We have to leave soon so I gotta go take a shower and get ready for the flight at 9." She nodded and I kissed her again for a while. I stood up with her and she said goodbye at the door, a hug and another kiss exchange, I walked over to the house and took the steps two at a time to the door, I unlocked it and went bounding up the stairs to my room.

After 10 minutes I was ready and Arc came in, "come on Perce, we gotta go. Nice love bite." He laughed, I blushed and nodded and followed him down the stairs. An hour and a half later we were at the airport and ready to board the plane for the long six hour flight. I looked out the window watching the planes land and take off when we started to walk in to the plane. We took our seats and fell asleep on the plane journey when we were in the air. We arrived in New York at a few hours over midday, when we landed we went outside after getting our bags and going through airport security. We walked outside to see a black mustang convertible. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Arc as he smiled and jingled the car keys in front of me. He dropped the keys into my open hand and stepped in the car. It took an hour to drive to the empire state building, and drove a couple more blocks, following Poseidon's directions, we came to the building with 33-45 on. We parked in the car park and stepped out. "Let me do the talking at first." Arc said as we walked into the building, someone opened the door coming out so we didn't have to buzz in, and up the stairs.

We came to door number 33 and Arc knocked on the door. "Just a second." A muffled female voice answered. The door was being unlatched and a woman in her early 40's answered. My heat beat rapidly, "Oh, hello. Can I help you?" she wondered. We both stood there speechless for a while, and I had to nudge Arc in the back to get him to talk, "oh, ugh. Are you Sally Jackson?" he asked. "Blowfis now, who is asking?" she narrowed her eyes at him and noticed me standing in the back. Her eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. She was breathing fast and she looked nervous. A man came out in his mid-40s,"Sally, who is it?" he wondered and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly, and narrowed his eyes at us both. Arc cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously. "Sally, w-we are your kids." Arc said and continued. "Arcmelos Jackson and Perseus Jackson." Both their eyes widened and she lunged forward and hugged us both, sobbing to her hearts content. We were both squashed together to her and each other but didn't complain. We returned the hug and rubbed her back comfortingly, crying all the same. The man stood in the back, gaping at us and eyes wide as he was still in shock. There was a cry from down the hall and that shook him out his daze, he walked off following the sound.

When our mother stopped crying and was just sniffing and hiccuping from time to time, from crying too much, she turned and gestured for us to come in. I closed the door behind me and followed them into the living room. We sat in the living room in front of the television that had a film, on pause, and she leaned forward in her chair, opposite and we did the same. "My sons I am so, so sorry for not keeping you, it's just that when you were young I found out about your father," arc cut her off by placing his hand on hers, "Mum it's okay, we know. He came to us yesterday and told us everything. We aren't mad at you we are mad at him for not helping and doing what he did." He said sweet and calm at first but the end turned bitter. She nodded, "But I feel guilty." She sniffed again. "It is okay mum, really don't feel guilty. You did what you thought was right. And you look like you are happy with your life right now. It seems better than what you would have had to endure with Poseidon." I smiled reassuringly. She nodded solemnly. "What did you two do when your father took you away?" she asked curiously, while still sniffing. We both looked at each other and came to another silent agreement, "Don't mention Gabe." Arc started the story. After sometime and we had finished, me chiming in every so often, we finished with, "And then we started going to Uni and met some girlfriends and here we are." He said smiling. Part way through the story, when we were on the streets, the man came back with a baby in his arms and feeding it a bottle of milk.

He smiled at us when we finished, "Well, you had interesting times together. I'm Paul Blowfis. It's nice to meet you." Sally now had the baby in her arms and we shook his hand. He had salt and pepper hair and was kind, he was a history teacher at Goode High and he told us about himself. "I knew you looked familiar, all the girls at school have pictures of you in their lockers and on their phones for a background." He said pointing at Arc, which made him blush slightly and laugh. We sat there the rest of the day talking and catching up. The baby was named Tyson, our half-brother who was nearly 2 years old, and mum gave him to me to hold. When it came round to start cooking dinner, Arc offered to cook or take us out to dinner. "Oh you don't have to do that, you are our guests. We couldn't ask you to do that." Paul said with a friendly smile, "it is no problem at all, the amount of money I have its amazing how he hasn't used it all on food, the way he eats." He said laughing and pointing at me. "Hey!" I protested. Everyone laughed and I joined in with a chuckle. Arc turned serious, "But I insist, we haven't seen our mother in a while, so how about instead of cooking we all go out to dinner?" we finally settled for going out to the cheese cake factory down the street.

After an hour of talking and having eaten dinner, Arc paid for the food and walked out back to the mustang. Paul and Sally were in their family car with Tyson and we were driving back to their apartment. Sally and Paul told us to stay for the night, which we did after a lot of persuasion, in the spare rooms. The next morning we went through the same routine apart from the fact Arc had to go to Austin Texas for summer testing. He said his goodbyes to Tyson, hugged mum with a kiss on her cheek and shook Paul's hand leaving me with them. We sat around talking and catching up, talking about Annabeth, for the day following what we did yesterday, until 1pm the next day where I had to get back to the airport. Paul dropped me off after saying bye to mum and Tyson and him and I was on the next plane to California. When we landed there was a car there ready and waiting with Jason in the passenger seat. The corvette. He nodded and smiled at me as I put my bag in the boot and walked to the door. "Hey." He greeted. I replied with the same. "Where did you go again?" he asked when we were leaving the airport. "New York to see mum, she isn't dead and Poseidon came to us the other day to talk about it." I responded. He nodded his head, "good for you." He smiled. "How are you and Piper doing?" I wondered. "Really good, I think I'm in love with her man." He said enthusiastically. I laughed and smiled, "good for you!" after a comfortable companionable silence, we arrived at the University.

I went over to the girl's house and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered the way she usually did, but when she saw me smiling at her, her eyes widened and she got on her tip toes and lunged her arms around me and crashed her lips on to mine. We stayed that way for about 5 minutes, while holding her in the air in a tight embrace. Silena was going, "Aww." and Thalia was making gagging noises, in the background. I smiled against her lips and she pulled back, "Miss me?" I wondered. She nodded vigorously and crashed her lips down on me again. I laughed when I pulled back, and I could tell she was upset at the loss of contact. I pulled on her wrist and she complied by following me over to my house. I plopped the bag down on the chest of drawers for my clothes and went in to have a shower. I came back out drying my hair and in my clean black boxers. Annabeth turned her gaze to me and bit her bottom lip. I smiled and walked over to her where she was lying on the bed and had the laptop up on Netflix, I smiled wider and leaned over the top of her and started kissing her passionately again. Things escalated from there. The laptop forgotten and on the floor upside down. When we were finished we laid still for some time, soaking in what just happened and each other's presence. She was leaning her head on my chest, and I pecked the top of her head. She smiled and turned her head to look at me, little did I know that during this time. Something tragic happened.

End Of Part 1


	21. C21 Percy - Something Tragic Happens Pt2

Percy's POV

We decided to carry on watching Netflix while we laid there for hours. Sometime around 8pm there was a loud knock on the front door. I heard talking from down stairs and then Jason came up looking solemn, face pale and eyes wide. "Percy… door." he stuttered. I looked at Annabeth confused, who was giving me the same look in response. I walked down the stairs with Jason and opened the front door. Standing in front of me stood, two police officers a man in a suit and behind them, other people I couldn't see properly, and they all looked extremely distraught. "Perseus Jackson?" one of the police officers said. I nodded slowly. My heart beating like a bass drum from the heavy metal band 'Arch Enemy' **(A/N Song End of the Line, drums at the start.) **"May we come in?" the other police officer said. I nodded slowly again. When we reached the living room, all of my friends were staring at me from the kitchen, Annabeth there too. I sat on the cream leather sofa and saw that the people behind the police men were wearing Red Bull shirts. My heart beat faster. "I'm Christian. I work with your brother." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Son, your brother has passed. He died during testing, the fuel line ruptured when the pipe was snagged on the engine, the cooling system malfunctioned for the engine and the heat was above 180F and the car went up." He took a shaky breath, "It was the impact that took him. He hit the wall at nearly three hundred and thirty Kilometres per hour on a blind gradient, 140G's. I'm so sorry for you loss." He said sitting next to me. His words were quiet so my friends couldn't hear him, just me.

I was speechless, tears were flooding down my face, and all my friends were looking concerned at me through the corner of my blurry vision. He placed his hand on my shoulder in sympathy, "He was a good man. He was a hard worker and a very talented man." My head hung low at his words and I let a slow sob escape from my mouth, and I started to shake violently because of it. He continued, "His lawyer is here to discuss the will when you are ready. He can come back tomorrow if you want some time alone." I nodded and he left with everyone else. Jason saw the out the door and I ran past him and up the stairs into Arcs room, slamming it and locking it, when the front door was closed. I plopped down on my brother's bed and cried for a good hour, people would come to check on me but the door was locked. After an hour I was just shaking violently, making no noise what so ever but the tears just kept streaming down my face. At around 10 pm I looked around his room at all the memento's he had, trophies, old helmets, schematics for different cars. And on his laptop the car he was planning on designing for Ford. He will never get to fulfil his dream.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I was a wreck, but could you blame me? I just lost my brother for fuck sake. I washed my face and stepped out of the bathroom and headed for his door. Taking one last quick glance around his room, I unlocked the door. Something fell against the ground, when I looked it was Annabeth. She rubbed her eyes from the sleep and stood up and hugged me. "What happened?" she asked in a worried tone. I hugged her tight, letting another round of tears hit her shirt. "Shh." She comforted and rubbed circles into my back. I sniffed in her lemony scent which always seemed to calm me down. "Arc." I croaked, my voice scratchy and low, Annabeth and I winced at it. "He's dead." I let the words slip out of my mouth numbly. Annabeth started to sob now too, we stood there for a while comforting each other. "What am I going to tell Thalia?" I pondered with a depressed tone. We stood there for some time still in silence, soaking in the cold atmosphere knowing that Arc was dead. "Can you stay here tonight? I don't want to be left alone." I asked in between sobs, I felt her nod against my chest. We walked over to my room, looking over my shoulder to the, now empty, room that used to occupy my brother.

I woke early the next morning feeling even more depressed. My dream didn't help matters. It was seeing different scenarios of my brother's death, and in all of them I couldn't do a thing but stand and watch over and over. I slipped out of Annabeth's tight, comforting grasp and padded towards the door to exit my room. I looked at the clock which read 5am. Everywhere I looked it reminded me of him, it didn't help the fact we lived in the house which he bought. I was done with crying, even if I wanted to I couldn't carry on doing so, it was there as a lump in my throat, but nothing came out now. I sat the marble island counter with a cup of coffee in my hand, swirling it, thinking about what Christian had told me. Arc's lawyer will be coming round to discuss the will today. I sat there for what seemed like hours, which it was, because I heard footsteps on the stairs and people joining me in the kitchen. Still swirling my, now cold, coffee I looked at all the faces staring at worry plastered on their faces. Annabeth sat next to me and put her hand on mine. Entangling them and staring at them, not making eye contact to the others, I spoke in a quiet scratchy tone. "He's dead. He died when the car hit the wall at three hundred and thirty Kilometres per hour on a blind gradient, 140G's. It killed him on impact." I said quietly, a single tear streaming down my face.

Everyone stood in stunned silence, eyes wide and glistening. "Perce, I am so sorry." Leo said sympathetically. Everyone nodded their heads while I just stared blankly at the island counter. Time flew by after that, then there was a knock at the door. Thalia. I opened it, "Hey is Arc home yet?" I closed my eyes tight, and didn't care if she didn't like it, I pulled her in to a hug and she was shocked to say the least. She wrapped her arms around me warily and I started to sob the tiniest bit. "Arc is gone, T." I said quietly in her ear. She didn't understand, "what do you mean?" she asked getting a bit desperate on the prediction she was making. "Three hundred and thirty Kilometres per hour on a blind gradient, 140G's into a wall last night. He's gone T." she broke down crying herself in my arms repeating, 'no' and 'he can't be' over and over. I lead her inside where Annabeth was waiting on the sofa and immediately she ran to Annabeth and broke down in tears once again. There was a second knock on the door. The lawyer. I nodded to him in greeting and walked off to the living room, him in tow. "So, I'm Chiron, Arc's lawyer." He said as he placed his brief case on his lap. We all shook his hand and he continued, "The will mentions Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, Sally Jackson and Annabeth Chase." We all looked at him confused, but Thalia spoke up in between tears, "Why are we on here?" she gestured to Annabeth and herself. I cut in "And when did he write this?" Chiron scratched his face, the stubble making an irritating noise. "He wrote this on Saturday morning when he gave it to me on the night before his death, he keeps adding to it. Thalia, Annabeth and Sally are new to this list and he never got to finish it." He said solemnly. "I will tell our mother tomorrow. Can you all come with me to New York?" I asked them all, the lawyer included. They all nodded.

The will is reasonably short considering he died at 24, "Half the money in my account along with the house and possessions will go to Perseus Jackson and he can do whatever he sees fit for the house, be that destroying it, living there or selling. To Thalia Grace, I leave some money to be able to keep paying the rent for my Mustang collection in the private Garage lot where they are being stored under protection, also belonging to you. To Annabeth Chase I leave my laptop with my schematics and designs for different projects I was going to make, ranging from car designs to sculptures/ monuments even some houses. Do as you desire with the designs. And to Sally Jackson I leave the other half of the money to support her, Paul and baby Tyson. I wish for everyone to attend to my funeral, even Poseidon." Chiron finished reading the will. We sat there in stunned silence.

**Several months later** it was the funeral, everyone turned up, including Poseidon, and the service went by slow and painfully. I stood comforting my mother as Jason came in and took me away to help carry the coffin with him, Poseidon and Frank. Thalia was a wreck standing next to Annabeth, her face ran with newly applied mascara and Annabeth didn't look any better. No one did. We all said a few words on his behalf and the service was finished and the ashes were being scattered in the ground. We all went back to his house, which now belonged to me, and had a toast on his behalf. The gathering was quiet and but at the same time loud, how a funeral gathering should be, remembering what the person's life was like during the time they lived. After everyone left it was just Annabeth, Thalia and I left at the house. We cleaned up and sat their talking about no one knows what, anything really. We stayed the night there remembering Arc all the time. He was my brother, my guardian and it killed me knowing I would never see his face again.

We arrived back at University where they held a memorial for Arc in the centre of campus, displaying pictures of him, flowers being laid, 'miss you' letters and pictures of everyone around him really happy. As strict as he was when it came to drinking, he was the life of the party. I walked into his bedroom and sighed as I packed all of his things into boxes. Placing the boxes of his things in the bigger box I turned to walk away, looking one more time over the now bare room, showing a sad smile, I looked at a picture I placed on top of box of all of us, the boys and girls, from the party at Annabeth's. I let out a sad laugh, when I looked at the face that he was pulling at Thalia behind her back, as if he was a five year old. I sighed and walked down the stairs, thinking of the memories we shared. I opened the boot to his Ferrari he left, I gave Jason the Corvette and Annabeth the Maserati. I stepped in and drove out the gates to his house in San Francisco.

**3 years later** it was the anniversary of Arc's death. Everyone had been productive, Annabeth was building the designs that was left on Arc's laptop on the private grounds of his house using the money he left to help fund them, she even sold the designs to Ford for an extremely amazing price, where the cars are now being put into production, and soon to be sold, but the first batch goes to Annabeth and I to give to our friends. It's what Arc would have wanted. Thalia was still grieving over Arc's loss but was getting on with her life with a guy no one expected, Nico, turns out he wasn't gay he just didn't have a way with women. Sally and Paul used Arc's money to give to charities that they supported and used the money to help with bills and the new house they bought. Everyone was happy with their lives, getting on with them. Except on that one day when everyone would gather and have a quiet day, at the cemetery by his grave, with each other. Poseidon was even there every time, Arc apparently left him a voicemail after the plane landed in Texas telling him that he would like to start over, he had forgiven him slightly, but wasn't ready to fully forgive him. They needed to build back up their relationship as father and son but of course, they never got the chance.

Annabeth was an Architect now, building the things she designed, even some of the houses Arc had in his memory. Jason was with Piper happily and fully, they had got married last September and Jason was a lecturer at Olympus University for sword fighting, while Piper was a model. Grover got his wish in becoming a lawyer for nature and was with Juniper. Chris was with Clarisse, and was also a lecturer at the University. Frank and Hazel were still together and were engaged and was expecting. Thalia and Nico were getting on with their lives with each other, Nico joining a career in music. Silena and Beckendorf were married and had their second kid on the way while Leo and Calypso had opened up a garage downtown. And Annabeth and I, we were engaged, living in Arc's house. We were all happy.

**The End! Hope you enjoyed it. I bet you didn't think that was going to happen, when I was writing Arc's death parts it really didn't help the fact I was listening to Hurt By Johnny Cash, his last song. I'm going to take a break from all of this, I will be back to writing when I am on holiday and stuck in doors when it is raining, and where I'm going its all the time practically, where i will be updating HOO Arcmelos's Story and the Skyrim and The Olympians. Thanks For Reading. Arcmelos.**


	22. Information

**A/N: just a quick update, I was thinking if you guys would like a sequel to this just for Percabeth and their life together, leading up to the wedding. Leave in the review section if you think I should or not, I was thinking of starting it off from a year after Arc's death, how everyone is coping and everything, or a couple months before the proposal like 3 years after his death like I mentioned at the end, again let me know in the reviews if you want it. it wont be as long as this, if I get a story line down it could be maybe half the size of this one but like I said lead it up to the wedding and a few chapters after. I know people say it all the time, but if i get writers block can you guys help me out with some chapters, let me know what you want to see/read. Thank you.**

**Arcmelos**


	23. Olympus University Percabeth After Story

**A/N: I'm not really sure how many times I have asked, but I am going to say it again I need suggestions for my Olympus University Percabeth's After S****tory, how do you want Annabeths work day to go, any ups and downs like relationship arguments or family spats. Anything. its your call to what you want to see, I have lost interest in the story from writers block, which is why I am constantly asking for help. If I get help I will regain my faith in the story and I can continue it, otherwise say goodbye to it. I will start my new one after this is deleted, I was planning on uploading it after this one is finished. So please tell me what you want to see and read, it doesn't have to be a paragraph just something like 'Percy and Annabeth are fighting about...' or something like that.**

**Thanks for reading Arcmelos.**

**Just a heads up the first few chapters to Internet Dating is up so if you want to read, be my guest!**


End file.
